dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Adventures
Superman Adventures is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics character Superman, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, developed by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the series airs on Cartoon Network. Cast Protagonists * Troy Baker as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Dawn Olivieri as Lois Lane * Jack DeSena as Jimmy Olsen * Mae Whitman as Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl Recurring * Chi McBride as Perry White * Stephen Root as Jonathan Kent * Misty Lee as Martha Kent * Frank Welker as Krpyto the Superdog * Yuri Lowenthal as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy * Khary Payton as John Henry Irons/Steel * Colleen Villard as Lana Lang * Stephanie Lemelin as Cat Grant * Steve Harris as Pete Ross * Bumper Robinson as Ron Troupe * John DiMaggio as Steve Lombard * Jennifer Morrison as Captain Maggie Sawyer * Tom Kane as Professor Emil Hamilton * Jeff Bennett as Commissioner David Corporon * Fred Tatasciore as Bibbo Bibbowski * Gary Cole as Inspector William Henderson * David Kaye as Eradicator * Christian Lanz as Jose Delgado/Gangbuster * J.K. Simmons as General Sam Lane * Mae Whitman as Sharon Vance/Strange Visitor * Laura Bailey as Lucy Lane * Mae Whitman as Chloe Sullivan * Kimberly Brooks as Natasha Irons * Janet Varney as Karen Starr/Power Girl * Greg Ellis as Marcus Aelius/Alpha Centurion * Tim Daly as Jor-El * Dana Delany as Lara Lor-Van * Rob Paulsen as Kelex Other DC Heroes & Allies * Crispin Freeman as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Sumalee Motano as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Steven Blum as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Josh Keaton as Barry Allan/Flash * Travis Willingham as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquman * James C. Mathis III as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Tom Everett Scott as Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold ** Billy Wests as Skeets * Neil Patrick Harris as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle * Cam Clarke as Captain Marvel ** Tara Strong as Billy Baston * Kevin Michael Richardson as Congorilla * Oded Fehr as Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate * Roger Rose as Dr. Richard Occult * Jason Marsden as Ray Palmer/Atom * LeVar Burton as Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * Nolan North as Orion * Ioan Gruffudd as Scott Free/Mr. Miracle * Julianne Grossman as Barda Free/Big Barda * Lucy Lawless as Bekka * Robin Atkin Downes as Oberon * Natalie Landar as Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl * Adam Wylie as Brainiac 5 * Ben Schwartz as Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy * Andy Milder as Garth Ranzz/Lighting Lad * Kari Wahlgren as Imra Ardeen/Saaturn Girl & Luornu Durgo/Triplicate Girl * Googy Gress as Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy * Ashley Eckstein as Wiliemna Vauxhall/Princess Projectra * Dante Baso as Val Armorr/Karate Kid * Ashley Tisdale as Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl * Shawn Harrison as Brin Lando/Timber Wolf * Alan Tudky as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Vanessa Marshell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Rob Paulsen as Mikaal Tomas/Starman * Stephanie Sheh as Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light * Roger Ross as Dr. Alec Hollard/Swamp Thing Antagonists * D.C. Douglas as Lex Luthor * Gwendoline Yeo as Mercy Graves * Peter Jessop as Brainiac * Maurice LaMarche as Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite * Paul Blackthrone as John Corben/Metallo * Troy Baker as Bizarro * Lex Lang as Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull * Tara Strong as Leslie Willis/Livewire * Steven Blum as Rudy Jones/Parasite & Tyrell * John de Lanice as Mr. Mxyzptlk * Andre Braugher as Darkseid * Dee Bradley Baker as Titano, Kancer, & DeSaad * Peter MacNicol as Winslow Schott/Toyman * Roger Craig Smith as Kenny Braverman/Conduit * Peter Lurie as Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot * Jeff Bennett as Tobias Manning/Terra-Man & Oswald Loomis/Prankster * Fred Tatasciore as Doomsday & Non * Gray Anthony Williams as Robert DuBios/Bloodsport * Clancy Brown as General Zod * Vanessa Marshell as Faora Hu-Ul * Tom Kenny as Carl Darper/Master Jailer & Dabney Donovan * Patrick Warburton as Lobo * John DiMaggio as Bruno Mannheim, Kalibak, & Mongul * Nika Futterman as Lashina * Diane Delane as Stompa * Grey Griffin as Mad Harriet * Jennifer Hale as Bernadeth & Gilotina * Edward Anser as Granny Goodness * Rick D. Wasserman as Steppenwolf * Robin Atkin Downes as Kanto * Chris Cox as Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron * Kath Soucie as Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee * Jonathan Adams as Lord Satanus * Cree Summer as Lady Blaze * Charlie Adler as Roderick Kingsley/Hellgrammite * Jennifer Carpenter as Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler * Catherine Taber as Mongal * Michael Dorn as Micah Flint/Rock * Tim Curry as Garrett McDougal/Black Banshee * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * David Solobov as Imperiex * Kelly Hu as Whisper A'Daire * Adam Baldwin as Maxwell Jensen/Parasite (II) Other Antagonists * Christopher Corey Smith as Joker * Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Erica Luttrell as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Jason Isaacs as Thaal Sinestro * Steven Blum as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Lex Lang as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * James Patrick Stuart as George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang * Dee Bradley Baker as Roscoe Dillon/Top * Mark Hamill as James Jesse/Trickster * Mae Whitman as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider * Alexis Denisof as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Harry Lennix as David Hyde/Black Manta * Wallace Langham as Orm Marius/Ocean Mater * Tom Kenny as Michael Miller/Human Flame * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic * Michael-Leon Wooley as Tobias Whale & Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man * Grey Griffin as Sarya/Emerald Empress * Trevor DeVall as Mano & Nyeun Chun Ti/Persuader * Michael Gough as Sheldon Calden/Tharok * Kevin Michael Richardson as Validus * John DiMaggio as David Clinton/Chronos * Rodger Bumpass as Arthur Light/Dr. Light * Adrian Pasdar as Conrad Carapax/Carapax * Michael Rosenbaum as Neal Emerson/Dr. Polaris * J.B. Blanc as Ares * Bruce Greenwood as Wotan * Mark Rolston as Starro Episodes Season 1 # Pilot, Pt. 1: # Pilot, Pt. 2: # Pilot, Pt. 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Trivia * The series mixes from the Superman comics, Superman: The Animated Series, the Richard Donner's Superman film series, Smallville, Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman, Superboy, the DCEU's Superman film series, and Superman: Earth One. * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:TV Series Category:Tv series Category:Animated